Synthetic Control Core
}})]] General information A Synthetic Control Core is used to research Incineraptors. It was hinted by Kabam that there might have been more uses for it coming soon. A Synthetic Control Core cannot be obtained via Zoot's Loot, and so far can be found in a KIRA's Gift, Synthetic Control Rack, Synthetic Control Core Box, and Troop Research Core Box, or won in the Force Tournaments. Promotions Synthetic Control Core/2013#Promotions, Synthetic Control Core/2014#Promotions Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Dec 16; Dec 25 10:00 (1d); 2015 Jan 5 10:00 (1d); Jan 11 16:00 (1d); Feb 11 10:00 (1d); Feb 19 10:00 (1d); Mar 29 10:00 (1d); Apr 16 10:00 (1d); Jun 8 (9 0:00) (23h59m); Jun 20 14:00 (1d) Ruby Mine Mystery Box TRIPLED ODDS!, 2015 Jan 14 12:00 (1d) MB Mania: Ruby Armor Mystery Box!, 2015 Jan 15 MB Mania: Triple Threat Mystery Box, 2015 Jan 15 15:00 (8h59m) Ruby Mine Mystery Box DOUBLED ODDS!, 2015 Jan 29 12:00 (1d) Ruby Mine Mystery Box DOUBLED ODDS!, 2015 Feb 5 18:00 (1d) Ruby Mine Mystery Box TRIPLED ODDS!, 2015 Feb 19 12:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2015 Mar 3 18:00 (1d) Halon Crate SALE!, 2015 Mar 7; Mar 26 10:00 (1d); May 28 (29 0:00) (23h59m) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2015 Mar 11 12:00 (1d) Ruby Mine Mystery Box TRIPLED ODDS!, 2015 Mar 11 18:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box+ POLARITY PARTICLES!, 2015 Mar 20 10:00 (1d) Ruby Mine Mystery Box FLASH SALE BONUS!, 2015 Apr 5 14:30 (9h29m) Looking for Cores?, 2015 Apr 11 10:00 (1d); Jun 1 10:00 (1d) Weekend SALES!, 2015 Apr 17 10:00 (3d2h) Ruby Mine Mystery Box FLASH SALE BONUS!, 2015 Apr 19 12:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box Bonus!, 2015 Apr 23 18:00 (1d) Weekend SALES!, 2015 Apr 24 10:00 (3d2h) Ruby Mine Mystery Box DOUBLED ODDS!, 2015 Apr 29 12:00 (1d) Weekend SALES!, 2015 May 1 10:00 (3d2h) Weekend SALES!, 2015 May 8 10:00 (3d2h) Ruby Mine Mystery Box TRIPLED ODDS!, 2015 May 11 17:00 (1d) Looking for Cores?, 2015 May 17 17:00 (1d) Looking for Cores?, 2015 May 24 17:00 (1d) Weekend Sales are HERE!, 2014 Jun 12 10:00 (3d) Ruby Mine Mystery Box TRIPLED ODDS!, 2015 Jun 17 10:00 (1d) Ruby Mine Mystery Box TRIPLED ODDS!, 2015 Jun 20 12:00 (1d) Looking for Cores?, 2015 Jun 28 0:00 (23h59m) Looking for Cores?, 2015 Jul 3 17:00 (1d) Sales are here for the Weekend!, 2015 Jul 10 10:00 (3d2h) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2015 Jul 11 17:00 (1d) Ruby Mine Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Jul 16 12:00 (1d) BONUS: Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2015 Jul 17 17:00 (1d) Halon Crate SALE, 2015 Jul 22 14:00 (1d) Ruby Mine Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Jul 26 (27 0:00) (23h59m) Weekend Sales are HERE!, 2015 Jul 31 10:00 (3d2h) Ruby Mine Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Aug 1 (Jul 30 17:00) (1d) BONUS: Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2015 Aug 2 12:00 (1d) Weekend Sales are HERE!, 2015 Aug 7 10:00 (3d2h) BONUS: Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2015 Aug 7 12:00 (1d) Sales Synthetic Control Core/2013#Sales Troop Core Sales!, 2014 Feb 25 (24 17:30) (2d21h30m) Training Core Sales!, 2014 Apr 14 12:00 (7d) Cosmic Core SALES!, 2014 Jun 19 15:00 (1d1h) Troop Core Sales, 2014 Sep 18 16:00 (1d) See also *Synthetic Control Core Box *Synthetic Control Rack *Onyx Core *Pulse Core *Scarbide Ingot *Control Device (formerly Terraknor Control) Category:Combat